The Death Beyond
by danger-sly understanding
Summary: Harry's 17 and things go wrong. He turns into a half vampire. Is fighting the Seven Deadly sins.Fullmetal Alchemist,Seven Deadly Sins. And is sent back in time, meeting the Marauders. If it all isn't worse fights,plots, and diagreements causes Harry's lif
1. Begining Changes

Please Enjoy! Oh and may become something more between Snape and Harry. That's in later chapters though.

rated:m

The Death Beyond

* * *

Chapter 1 

It was a dark, a huge room crissed crossed with chains were strapped to artifacts and doors. It stopped Pain from going any further. Though what he came to see was in sight.

"Good, it's still there"

With that he left the sword, still hanging in the middle of the room.

"Potter!"

Crap. Harry looked down as he realized he just added an ingredient to his potion that caused it to turn a bright green.

What in the hell was I doing?

Snape watched Harry as he looked at the potion to his hand a puzzled look on his face...

"No clue as always in what you're doing?" he said arching an eyebrow.

The Slytherin's snickered as Harry's potion turned green to blue simultaneously. Harry grew angry.

Why did Snape always have to do this to him?

Snape stood up a look of disgust on is face as he peered at the potion. It smelled of blood and was giving off a strange heat. Harry's eyes widened as he heard the Gryffindor part of him yell saying to yank Snape away but, the slithering part was proud. Harry didn't understand why though.

"Pro…professor, get away from it."

Snape turned as an elegant eyebrow rose. "And why is that Potter?"

Harry didn't say anything but just stared at the potion. Then he felt his scar burn, he winced in pain. Snape noticed. Harry's eyes all of a sudden changed color from a mystifying green to a shocking bright yellow. Harry stepped back and yelled as his scar burned in his forehead more.

"Everyone get out! Weasly call Madame Promfry!" With out a word the kids fled and Ron gave Harry one last glance before running off. Harry started yelling and his body shook. Snape quickly casted a silencing charm and tried to clear the area. Harry fell to the floor his body arching with shock and pain.

Madame Promfry and Dumbledore rushed in, noticing Harry on the floor Madame Promfry ran to his side, pinning and inspecting him. Though before she had a chance to help him, Harry stopped shacking and fell unconscious.

"Do you know what happened Poppy?"

"No idea. He seems to be changing though. It hasn't finished."

"I see."

"Dumbledore it seems though that Harry has turned into a half Vampire."

"Really?"

Harry opened his eyes to find his vision a little fuzzy but he could see quite clearly. In fact as well as if he had his glasses. Though everything looked brighter and more livelier. He saw Madame Promfry and Dumbledore speaking before they spotted him. Harry nodded in hello.

"Umm headmaster, did someone say something about a half vampire?"

Dumbledore frowned, but it quickly disappeared to be replaced with his twinkling eyes.

"Why yes, it seems you have turned into a half vampire."

For some reason Harry just laughed. Which, he noticed, caused the headmaster to become a little flustered?

"That'll explain why I can see so well without my glasses!"

Madame Promfry stepped quickly next to Harry and pushed him in bed. "Dear me, go back to bed Potter!"

"Know, know, Harry seems to be enjoying himself."

The nurse gave him a cold stare before leaving toward her office.

"Harry I have a question, what was that potion you made?"

Harry automatically stopped laughing and looked down. "I don't know. I...blanked out and found my body doing everything without my notice." He shook his head.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well Harry I know they'll be protest but you must follow me to professor's Snape office."

Harry sighed as he jumped out of bed. He noticed something too. He grew to the same height as Dumbledore and his hair hung down to his shoulders and his body was filled with tight mussels. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"It seems the transformation is almost complete."

* * *

A lot of eyebrow raising. 0o 

Please review!


	2. Equalibrium Part 1

The Death Beyond

Chapter 2: Equilibrium Part 1

* * *

So it gets really better so keep with me.

Last time: Harry sighed and jumped off the bed. He noticed something too. He grew to the same height as Dumbledore and his hair reached his shoulders and his body filled in with tight muscles. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"It seems the transformation is almost complete."

Despite himself Harry's jaw dropped. "Transformation?"

"Yes since you've turned your body is undergoing of age, vampire changes."

Harry nodded before closing his mouth and walking next to Dumbledore toward the dungeons.

Snape inspected the cauldron, this was a potion he didn't know about and it intrigued him greatly. He took a vial out and quickly scooped up some of the potion. Just as he finished Dumbledore walked in causing Snape to loose his grip on the vial. Then a figure quickly crossed the room and caught it before the vial hit the ground.

"Clumsy our we professor?"

Snape gave him a cold stare before realizing he was starring into the know, hypnotizing yellow eyes.

"Severus this is our Harry. Unfortunately he is going threw some changes that caused him to become a little older. Oh, and a half vampire too." Harry looked at the vial intently as Severus eyed him.

"So the ungrateful boy has turned into an ungrateful vampire."

Snape made sure each word was pronounced with outmost disgust but found it had no effect on Harry as he twirled the vial in his hand.

"Now Severus, Harry is going threw a lot and so…"Dumbledore tried to say before he was cut off by Harry.

"And so I'm a little more moody. Piss me off and I tear your throat open and drink your blood." Harry said not even looking away from the potion. Snape was about to snap back but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Know, know Harry, why would you do that to Severus?"

With that question Harry looked away from the vial and smiled a devious grin. "No clue as to why. It's just that… he pisses me off so much; my hatred toward the coward is growing. The greasy, saccadic, git of a potions master may well be well killed by me someday. I can feel it. And no remorse or care may go into it. I don't really know, can't tell the future, but right know, I hate him." With that Harry went and opened the vial pouring the liquid in his palm. It formed a ball and seemed to levitate in his hand. Then he firmly closed his hand and opened it again to find the potion gone. "Excuse me, if you want to watch, I'm going to test this out." As soon as that was said he left the room toward the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore soon followed leaving a dumbfounded potions master.

* * *

Hope you like there's more to come! 


	3. Equalibrium Part 2

The Death Beyond

Chapter 3 Equilibrium Part 2

WARNING: May be slash in later chapters between hpss or any other character I can come up with. MAYBE! So please read and review.

Du: please keep the reviews coming. I need support!

Snape smirks behind her. "what afraid of a little nonresponce?"

-I epp and hide. God why does he have that effect on people?

* * *

Harry smirked. He just told Snape off! That arsehole is probably fuming! 

Soon Harry found his way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest but instead of going in he turned around facing Dumbledore.

He had a frown on his face clearly not happy on what Harry said. Harry sighed. Soon Dumbledore was followed by Snape who looked pissed as hell but when spotted by Harry his face turned distant and cold. Harry shook his head as he raised his plam up. The potion automatically forming and swirling in a ball. Then he claped both hands together and seperated them, the liquid forming a sword as his hands moved forming the begining and end of the it. The liquid formed a solid and Harry swung it, air visable as it sliced threw it. Snape was unimpressed. Harry had an idea as the sword turned back to it's liquid ball in his hand and he stretched his fingers as it grew larger, electricity stricking across his hand.

"Trying to control it?"

Dumbledore and Snape looked startled as they both peered into the forest trying to find the source of the voice. Harry merrly turned around the energy ball still in his palm. Then a women dressed in a black dress stepped from behind a tree and walked towards Harry stopping a few feet away from him.

"Execuss me miss but who are you?" Dumbledore asked. Snape scoffed at the politness.

"Do you know whoI am Harry." the woman asked completly ignoring the old wizard.

"Lust." Harry replied.He shook his head a little not quite placing how he knew. The women nodded looking Harry up and down.

"Dunmbledore, Snape, don't go near her. Don't even raise your wand toward her." Harry warned the two older wizards. Again Snape scoffed and looked at Harry ready to choke the boy. The golden boy taking charge with that Gryffindor antics. Snape raised a eyebrow when Dumbledore nodded in responce.

"Your wise. Though the snake is reluctent to comply." the woman said locking eyes with Harry. The young wizard simply closed his hand around the energy ball. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"We came to warn you, well really I did. As the seven deadly sins, me and my companions will be after you."

"Why?" asked Harry. Lust only shrugged. "Envy wanted to have fun, Sloth agreed, then told me to tell you."

"Thats not all is it?" Harry asked. "No." was the responce as Lust thrusted her hand and fingers as they grew and went in Harry's stomach. The boy only looked down and walked backwards all the while Lust watched not moving an inch. As he moved 5 holes were visable with blood dripping out the wounds. "Know really." Harry said. Lust smiled. "I'm going to have to send you somewhere Harry."

Snape was lost and so was Dumbledore it seemed. He was about to raise hs wand and hex the woman into oblivion until Harry spoke, stopping him.

"Proffesor, Headmaster, I'm going to be in the past for a while. She will leave after this. Please allow her to."

Dumbledore nodded. Snape couldn't believe this! Harry was ordering them around and was speaking there names as if they were great friends! This was not what he wanted.

"Know Harry, are you ready for the curse?" Lust asked. Harry raised a eyebrow but realesed his energy letting it form into a large ball in front of him.Lust walked toward it and placed her hand on top of the glowing gloden orb and shifted her finger causing the orb to twist and turn. Then when she stopped she shouted "Equillibrim!"

A white light shown and engulfed Harry as he disappered. Her voice a low whisper she said "I'm sorry. Harry is going to go threw alot." With that she left, leaving Dumbledore and a certain pissed and confused potions proffesor staring at the spot where they last saw harry.

(a/n: okay know to the past!)

Harry knew this was going to be a hell of a year. He found himself on the floor at the same spot he was standing moments before but he knew, almost feel, that he was in a different time. When was his question right now as a much younger Dumbledore came jogging up. Anger and worry was on that face and Harry groaned.

"I'm sorry but could you follow me." Dumbledore asked behind him. Harry groaned again feeling the order in his voice.

_Dammit already a bad start._Harry nodded and stood up following behind Dumbledore back toward Hogwarts.

(a/n: the slanted words are when they think this. Just wanted to clerify.)

Harry was in Dumbledore's office standing ad he didn't get offered to sit. Harry sighed. _Definetly a dad start. _

"What is your name young man." he asked.

Harry was a little startled at the question but quickly made up a name. "My name is Branimar, sir." Harry quickly scolded himself for coming up with what seemed like a slytherin sounding name. Dumbledore nodded and motioned for Harry or really Branimar to sit. He complied quickly and put up an expressionless mask. Courtsy of one potion master.

"There was a tremendous magic surge where you were standing. Do you have any idea about that?"

"I have no idea. I actually came here seeking education, as I came from a poor wizard school in America." Harry replied.

"I see. So you are a wizard from America?"

"No. I'm origanilly from here as you can tell from my acsent but I went to school over there on family problems." Dumbledore simply nodded to Harry's explination.

"Well it seems you came just before our new school year starts. You may stay here and will be taken to Hogsmeade to buy the things you need." _Harry couldn't belive this! Dumbledore seems to be offering to buy everything. _"Thank you headmaster." he replied. Harry could guess this was a an act just to keep an eye on him but such suspision caused harry's blood to boil. "Where will I be staying?"

"For now I've perpared a room for you around the dungeouns." Harry nodded before standing up and walking out. Outside Nearly Headless Nick was waiting for what seemed so he could escort him to his room. _What a pity. _

"Why hello, my name is Nearly Headless Nick." he paused for a second waiting for a comment along the lines of 'why nearly headless?' When Harry didn't reply he seemed a little disapointed. "I'll escort you to where ever you need to go on the grounds. But first to your rooms, shall we." With a polite nod from Harry he led the way. As they neared the dungeouns Harry took in the scenery. Not much had changed but the dungeouns felt less devious. _Most likey Snape's not the potions proffesor but maybe a student?. _He laughed. _Maybe I can be on better terms with that arsehole. _They stopped at a painting thatwas filled with snakes over a large stone with a sword stuck in the middle of the rock. Harry raised an eyebrow, _this was a new painting, or rather old. _

"This is a vistor, his name is Branimar. He'll be staying here for a while until the term starts. Is he worthy to reside here?" the gost asked the painting. Harry became interested.

"Oh yessss." the snakes hissed at once as the protrait swung open.

"Well this is as far I as i go. Please enjoy your stay. Oh, and to enter your room just say your name." with that Nick disappered.

Harry walked inside to find himself in a large living room, the fire burning brightly. Down a hall were 2 doors leading to what Harry guessed the bedroom and bathroom. He sighed as he sat on the plush leather couch in the room next to the fire. He couldn't help but notice how the fire casted shadows that went beautifully with the Slytherin colors of the whole room.

"Room to your liking snake talker?" said the portrait of snake's all at once. Harry looked up at the portrait seeing how it was also visable inside he spoke to it in parsaltonque.

"Oh how did you know?" The snake's hissed in what appeared to be a laugh. "There are ways."

"Please call me Harry."

The snake's looked at Harry intently before replying "I see. There are many things you hide young one. But please you may call me Arthos.

Harry nodded. "Well all of you are Arthos?" The snake's hissed amongst themselves before a large snake which was a about the size of a basilicks wrapped around the sword.

"No I am Arthos. Lord of the snakes in this painting." Harry nodded agian. "Well Arthos you figured me out."

"Yes indeed I did. I won't say anything but I scence you'll be a great Slytherin when you are sorted."

hphphphphphphphphphhphhphphphphphphphphphpphhphphhph

"Do you think that was wise Envy?"

"Questioning are we Lust? Where only making this fun."

"You know who'll he meet there don't you?"

"Oh yes. Kill two birds with one stone."

"You think to highly of your plan. Anyways Harry can hear us."

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphphph

Harry stirred. He was on the couch and that dream, or conversation made Harry nervous.

"The ghost is here Harry."

He nodded toward the snake and got up and walked outside, almost walking threw Nick. "Why hello! Will you ge going to Hogsmeade?" Harry nodded and was handed the materials list.

-Few hours Later-

Harry was back in his room with new robes, books, and a snake. The snake he had gotten was large and a very venoums green snake. Harry told it to be carefull with it's poison. It agreed pledging to be by Harry's side always. He sat down tired with his snake, who he named Vandread, wraped around his neck.

"So you are starting school young master?"

Harry stroked Vandreads head before nodding. "Tomorrow I'll be sorted."

Vandread had said nothing else as Harry fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Du: Sorry for taking so long. Please Review!

snape: Know really what took you so long?

Du: Your interested?

Snape: No. Just wondering why your so lazy.

-gives Snape evil glare. Takes out knife-

Snape: oops.


	4. New beginging

Warning: hp/ss

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. (Would have had all shows and movies done by now.)

Du: Like to give my reviewers a big thank you! Severus has been getting a little cranky.

-I have not you insolent little brat!

Du: see cranky.

-say that one more time and your little reviewers won't see you for a while.

Du: oops.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was standing outside the doors of the great hall, Vandread wound tightly around his arm under his rode. He was waiting to be called, and was getting very impatient. Then he heard the applaud of the first year sorting finishing and Dumbledore's words.

"Before we start our grand feast there is one more person who must be sorted, his name is Branimir!"

The hall automatically went silent as he walked into the hall. He quickly crossed and sat on the stool in front of the head table ready for the hat. He looked around and frowned as he spotted the Gryffindor table. This was the time when his father was still at Hogwarts. Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, and Peter were starring. Harry shot a cold glare at Peter which got him looking away. Then he found himself watching a younger Snape who was starring at his empty plate.

"Well, well, you are a tricky one."

Branimir snapped back to reality to feel the hat on his head.

"Oh yes, you can do well in all houses. Though your past is grave and interesting."

Harry tensed, dammit this hat better not spill everything, he could feel Dumbledore's frown behind him. "Oh don't worry, your secrets safe with me." _Dammit! Big mouth hat!_ The hat looked offended for a second but quickly recovered. "So let's see, in Ravenclaw you'll most likely hurt someone. In Hufflepuff, oh my, same situation? Now Gryffindor… why would you be in pain when sent there?"

The hall gasped at the hats words but stayed deathly quiet. Harry was getting pissed.

"None of your goddamn business! Just place me already and don't you dare say anything else unless it's a house name!"

Everyone starred at him in disbelief.

"Very well, Slytherin!"

Harry snatched that hat off his head and stomped to the Slytherin table, sitting right next to Snape.

"Well please enjoy your meal!" yelled Dumbledore.

Automatically all the tables filled with food but Branimir wasn't very hungry, and Snape starring at him wasn't helping.

"I must be either very interesting or drop dead gorgeous for someone to be starring at me so intently." Branimir turned his head to face Snape to find him blushing but with a look of discust and a sneer on his face. How he pulled it off Harry didn't know.

"Not really, but why sit next to me?"

Branimir raised an eyebrow. "Why do you as?"

"Well most people usally sit next to Lusious." then he sneered waiting for Braimir to move.

"He seems like a prat to me." with that Harry turned back to the food and grabbed some grapes. Snape was a little shocked but kept quite. _This guy is suspious._ As the meal ended Branimir stood up and walked to the dorms, the other slytherins behind him gossiping.

"Well it seems I'm in the same room you are!" Branimir said rather cherrfully. Snape looked completly unpleased. "I'm going out." then he walked out. Harry unpacked his newly bought things and flopped on the other bed next to Severus's.

"How rude. I wanted to talk."

" Harry." Harry stood up and let Vandread slid out on his hand. "Yessss?" Harry hissed in parsaltongue.

"I think that boy is in trouble."

Harry looked quizznily at the snake before before marching out, Vandread on his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Du: So how was it? Review please!

-your annoying-

Du: Are you drunk Snape?

-hell no! Your just writing upside down.

Du: And?

-ummm... never mind.-


	5. Branimir to the rescue!

Du: well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Run away! Don't read it!-

Du: you're getting annoying.

* * *

Harry was getting worried, he had been walking the halls for some time now and there was no sign of Snape.

"Vandread, do you know where he is?"

"Yess, outside."

Harry twitched, "you could have told me earlier."

The snake did not reply.

"No comment huh," Harry walked outside and noticed five figures by the lake; he silently walked up behind them, which was pretty easy seeing as how they weren't being that discreet.

"What's wrong snivvilus? Can't get up?"

James, Sirius, and Peter had their wands pointed toward Snape, who was limping on the ground. Good old leveled headed Remus was no where to be found.

"Ha, you have to gang up on me? You Gryffindor's are complete and utter cowards."

"Well you're a nasty, disgusting, slithering, snake." Sirius said as he raised his wand.

"Do anything and your going to find yourself in the hospital wing tomorrow." Harry interrupted stepping in front of Snape.

The Marauders were startled as they saw Branimir.

"Oh great, another snake."

Harry smirked at his godfathers words. "Step aside."

"No.," James countered.

Then Peter grew cocky and jumped into the conversation. "Trying to save snivvulus are you?"

Harry's yellow eyes flashed, "You'll do well to shut your mouth rat. Stupify!"

Peter had no time to dodge as he fell to the ground. James quickly shot a spell at Harry but he blocked it.

"James, Sirius, leave. What ever happened has to stop or else someone will get hurt more than they already are, and we'll all get caught after curfew"

Sirius ignored the warning and was about to charge when James stopped him.

"Fine, you seem to have a good head on your shoulders for a Slytherin. Though how do you know our names?"

_Double crap._ "You're very much talked about. A regular celebrity in our house."

James snorted but helped Sirius with Peter and walked away. Harry turned to Snape and kneeled next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Get away from me." Severus answered pushing Harry aside.

Harry just placed his hand on Snape's shoulders lightly tracing his robe with his fingers. "Sorry can't, need to get you inside."

Snape winced as Harry wrapped an arm around his waist to try a lift him up. He immediately stopped, "Dammit you should have told me they got you this bad."

Severus tried to scoff but it came out as a low whimper when Branimir shifted Snape's body onto his back. Snape's head and arms dangled across his shoulders as he stood up and tested the weight. As Harry walked he grabbed Snape's legs to wrap them around his waist as support, his hair tickled Harry's neck and his warm breathing caused Harry to shiver.

"You still there Severus." His answer was a low moan but no movement Harry took it as a yes and continued on. When they got to their rooms he gently placed Snape on his bed, and then noticed the bruises and drenched clothes.

"Did they stick you in the lake?"

Snape mumbled something that sounded like 'more like throw me' as he tried to turn away from Harry. Ignoring the comment he placed a hand on Snape's shoulder, "I can heal the bruises, but do me a favor and change out of these clothes, you'll get sick."

Harry quickly took out his wand before Snape could reply and muttered a warming and healing spell, then walked away, laying on his bed his back toward Snape.

Severus tensed but relaxed immediately when he felt suddenly better and warm. He stood up and inspected himself then changing out of his robes, crawled in his bed.

"Umm…Branimir?"

Harry turned to face Snape raising an eyebrow, "feeling okay now?"

He nodded and Harry smiled, "Good."

"How did you know where I was at Branimir?"

"Let's say a little snake told me.", Harry then smiled at Snape which caused him to blush and grumble as he quickly turned over and raised the covers. Harry chuckled and closed his eyes. _Maybe when Snape was young he wasn't so bad._

Hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Dumbledore was in his office, pacing.

_This Branimir is not saying everything. Then there is the fact he is in Slytherin…_

He stopped at his desk and sat down. Something wasn't right and he needed his questions answered.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Harry opened his eyes to see clear blue water in his vision. He realized then that he was in water and floating with the tide. He grabbed his nose but realized he could breath.

"How?"

His question went unanswered as drowsiness took over and he closed his eyes. The waters surface sparkling with a moons rays.

When he opened them again he was standing in the water, a breeze brushed his face, and then he heard a voice.

"You poor thing. You're torn. Falling to nothing to walking on your feet."

"What I don't understand?"

The breeze brushed again then it enclosed around him, wrapping him warm secure ness.

"It's alright Harry. It's alright."

"I don't…" he closed his eyes as drowsiness over took him again.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Harry opened his eyes this time to find black onyx ones staring at him inches from his face.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled jerking backwards. A loud thump was heard on the other side of the bed. "Dammit! Ow!"

"Wow. Very smooth Branimir." Snape sneered

Harry poked his head from the other side of the bed and gave Snape a cold stare.

"Well you would be scared too if you woke up and someone was staring at you like that!"

Snape sneered again, "Sorry but I don't scare easily."

Harry pouted but got up from the floor and kneeled in front of Snape. "Really?"

He reached up and brushed Snape's cheek with his fingers, "Cause' it's okay to be scared sometimes."

Snape shivered and stepped back. "How would you know?"

Harry was shocked at the sudden outburst but decided to give him an answer. "I know because I grew up without a family. I grew up abused, scared and feeling worthless sometimes to think the same murder that got my parents can get me and I wouldn't be able to save the people I love who in what little time seemed to care, to just in small way make up for the parents I couldn't save. To be unafraid of what little control I have of my life."

Snape stared in shock and Harry gave him a weak smile. "But if you have friends being scared of all those things wouldn't be so bad if you have someone to be scared with. So as an offer will you be my friend Severus?"

All he could do was nod as he continued to stare at Harry.

Harry thus stood and in his eyes showed his gratitude, "Well better get ready. Breakfast should be starting soon." With that he turned and left toward the baths.

_Where did that come from? Why'd I share so much with S_e_verus, maybe…oh hell I don't even have a reason._

Vandread slithered towards Harry ear and hissed, "He was staring at you for quiet some time do you think it is same for him?"

Harry hissed back, "I wouldn't know but…maybe."

"I mean for both times with a strange look."

Harry stopped and looked at Vandread. The snake didn't say anything else as he slithered back to Harry's arm.

"You don't tell me everything but thanks for saying at least something."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As Harry walked in the Great Hall he sat next to Severus who was already eating.

"Hey Severus."

Snape nodded in reply. Behind him Harry could see Sirius, James, Remus, and what do you know, Peter sniggering at Severus.

"Did something happen?"

No reply from him as Vandread warned him of the headmasters approach. Harry turned to talk to the headmaster, "hello sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "I need you to come with me Branimir, and I have some questions."

_Shit._ "Alright headmaster."

Harry then followed Dumbledore out of the hall and he looked back to see Severus still starring at his food. Before Harry new it they were at the familiar gargoyle. Dumbledore spoke the password (which was 'cotton candy') and Harry followed him in. Harry took a seat and was immediately offered tea and lemon drops, he politely declined. "What did you wish to speak about Headmaster?"

"You haven't told me everything Branimir but you know you can always talk to me."

Harry was about to roll his eyes when he heard hissing from inside his robes, "Harry, the boy, there hurting him."

Harry already knew who he was talking about as he cursed in his head. Harry grit his teeth and asked, "Headmaster may I leave I don't want to miss any of my classes."

Dumbledore nodded and Harry got up and left. "Vandread how do you know he's in trouble?"

"From last time I thought I cold help you by keeping an eye on him Harry. It seemed best to help your…friendship."

If Harry noted the pause he didn't comment as he asked where Severus was.

"Down the hall on your left near the dungeons." Was Vandread's reply and Harry walked off finding himself there in a matter of seconds. He took an intake of breath before realizing as a half vampire he could travel briskly if the need arose. He heard taunts around the corner, "Ah look at that, the snake can't stand up."

"Experlliames!" Harry yelled and Sirius's wand flew out his hand. Harry looked down at Snape who was struggling to stand.

"What have I told you, leave him alone!"

Sirius starred at him in cold fury. "Why the fuck do you care what happens to him. No one cares what we do to him not even the other Slytherin's!"

Harry was getting mad, even though this was his godfather he was being a total jackass and he cared what happened to Severus.

"Clearly it's none of your business."

Harry lowered his wand a little but was ready if Sirius wanted to try something and walked over to Severus. He flung Snape's arm around his shoulders and wrapped his free arm around his waist. Then Harry turned to Sirius again showing his anger to his godfather. The others didn't move or speak a word threw the whole thing, watching Harry closely with Sirius.

"Touch him again and you'll lose more than your wand."

Harry walked off with no one stopping him as he supported Severus. It hurt him to speak to his godfather like that but he had to, he couldn't stay back and watch him do that to Snape, a respected his godfather too much. Then…he wasn't really thinking about him but…Severus.

"Hey Severus are you okay?"

Snape nodded then stopped, Harry looked at him curiously.

"Why'd did you help me Branimir? Is it out of pity?"

Harry frowned; he couldn't see Snape's face as his hair curtain his face. "No. It was not out of pity Severus. You're my friend, I…also care about you." Harry whispered the last part.

Severus looked up at Harry but didn't say anything; Harry blushed but didn't look away for fear of having Severus think he was lying.

"Would it be better if I healed the wounds now so you can walk on your own?"

Snape nodded and Harry let go but placed a supporting hand on his shoulder before muttering a small healing spell.

"There, let's go. We have potions now don't want to be late for that do we?"

Severus nodded again. "Branimir…thank you."

Before Harry could say anything Snape walked off leaving a shocked Slytherin. He smiled shook his head and followed close behind.

* * *

Du: Thank you for reading!

Sorry but in this story i won't be updating soon due to writers block, thus the log chapter, but my other story will continue if you want read that one to keep you busy.

I'll try real hard to pulvirize the block for you readerswho liked my fic and sorry for the wait.

Hope for more reviews!


End file.
